


My Baby's Got Me Locked Up

by whatabutthole



Category: The Beatles
Genre: BDSM, M/M, also, george DOES get tied up, george may or may not be in lingerie, how do i use tags im new, i guess it's BDSM, i wanna be kinky af i'm trying, kinda gay, lingerie!george, ok it's very gay, this is kinda cringey forgive me, why does this make me nut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabutthole/pseuds/whatabutthole
Summary: George has a surprise for Ringo. Ringo likes it. George is also very kinky. Rope is involved. And a camera. Ringo's shirt is ruined.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, hello! This is exciting! I'm quite new here and after having read many, many of the fics on here, I decided I'd give it a go! I have a Wattpad where I've posted more of my one-shots and my user is the same as here (whatabutthole). Also, if you have any suggestions or feedback, let me know! I would love to hear from you wonderful people <3
> 
> This is probably the second dirtiest thing I've ever written, so that's not saying MUCH, but I'm much too shy to try anything further, but in the future I'll eventually have no boundaries. Enjoy!

"Ritchie, I have a surprise for you."

"Yes, love?"

"Close your eyes."

"Mmm...alright."

"Good boy." George spoke in a smooth voice, seductive and sultry. As he sauntered into the bedroom, his hungry eyes landed on Ringo's waiting form. He crawled onto the bed and loomed in front of Ringo on his hands and knees. He placed a small kiss on Ringo's nose, causing him to wrinkle said nose and smile. George giggled and sat back on his heels, placing his hands on Ringo's thighs.

"Open your eyes, Ritchie," George cooed. Ringo's blue eyes were slowly uncovered and they widened as they fell on George. Ringo sat up, bewildered, and not-so-secretly looked George up and down.

"Georgie, you—" Ringo's voice caught when his eyes landed on the leather strap around George's neck. George grinned and leaned forward to kiss Ringo. He grabbed Ringo's chin with his thumb and forefinger and whispered to him before letting their lips meet.

"All for you, baby."

George was scantily clad in black lacy underwear, tight around his erect, leaking cock. Below the underwear, black garters ran down his smooth, freshly shaven legs. Around George's torso, a leather strap went from around his waist and up to his throat, wrapping around it twice and branching off at the back of his neck and going down his back and around to his chest.

Ringo scanned the younger man with wide eyes, immediately beginning to harden at the sinful image before him. George looked up at Ringo from behind his lashes that had somehow gotten longer and darker. Ringo leaned close and realized George had curled and put mascara on his lashes, making him look more feminine. Ringo leaned forward and kissed his cheeks softly, his eyes spelunking with lust and adoration for the man in front of him.

"George, can you stand? Show yourself off for me, I want to see the whole thing." Ringo ran his hand softly through George's fringe. George nodded and lifted himself from the bed and walked to the middle of the room. Ringo moved to sit on the edge of the bed and watched as George began to turn around.

"God..." Ringo breathed. George slowly turned, keeping his gaze on Ringo. Once he was all the way turned from Ringo, he looked over his left shoulder and arched his back so his hips were fuller and threw his head back with his lips parted.

"Ritchie, baby, am I pretty?" George turned back to face him and walked to him, getting on his knees in front of Ringo. He batted his eyelashes at the dumbfounded man. A wet spot began to form at the front of George's lacy panties and Ringo's eyes fell on it, his mouth beginning to water.

George gazed up at him with half lidded eyes, waiting expectantly for an answer. Ringo swallowed thickly and groaned when he looked into George's dark, lustful eyes.

"God, you're so fuckin' _gorgeous_ , Geo." And with that, George stood and tackled Ringo onto the bed, straddling his hips. He leaned down and placed kiss after kiss onto Ringo's plump lips and moaned as Ringo reached up and pulled him closer.

George ground his hips into Ringo's, sitting up and moaning loudly. Ringo responded with a groan of his own and grabbed George's covered thighs, squeezing the flesh and watching as George's eyes snapped open. George looked down at him and thrust his hips forward and let his mouth fall open. Ringo sat up, placed a hand on the small of George's back, and kissed him fervently, his tongue sliding into the younger man's mouth, wanting, needing, and claiming. George grabbed a handful of Ringo's hair and pushed him down to his neck, wanting Ringo to bite and suck marks there.

"Bite me. Please, Ritch, just...FUCK!" George cried out as Ringo bit into his shoulder, above his collarbone. He apologized by licking the sensitive spot, but continued nibbling up his neck and along his jaw. George only let out a constant stream of whines and moans, loving the feeling.

Ringo grabbed George's hips suddenly and flipped them over, looming above George and grinding his hips down into the younger man's. George only whined and arched his back, his arms being pinned above his head by Ringo. George's eyes flew open when Ringo added pressure and pressed his wrists into the mattress and moaned at the hungry look in his eyes.

"Do you wanna tie me up, baby? Have I been naughty?" George asked in a seductive tone. Ringo groaned and thrusted his hips hard into George's.

"C'mon, tie me up, Ritchie."

"I'll gag you, too, if you don't shut up."

"Ooo! We're getting kinky!" George laughed tauntingly and was silenced by Ringo's mouth on his lower lip, nibbling and biting. George rotated his hips against Ringo's and let out a breathy whine when Ringo pulled away. George's wrists were released and Ringo was walking to the dresser.

"What are you doing?" George asked, panting. Ringo only glanced at him and opened a drawer, rummaging through it for a moment.

"There's some rope in the bedside table." Ringo looked at George quizzically and nodded, walking over to the bed and opening the drawer next to it. Ringo saw a bright red rope of satin and held it up to George, raising an eyebrow.

"Since when is this a thing?"

"I bought it the other day...knew it would come in handy."

"You're a genius. I've always wanted to see you all wrapped up for me like a little present."

"Well, come on then. Tie me up." George held out his wrists and looked at Ringo with big pleading eyes. Ringo's eyes darkened and he let out a growl before pouncing onto George, biting and sucking down his neck and to his chest. He let his tongue run over a nipple, earning a whine from him and an arched back.

"You're so bloody beautiful. Wearin' that stupid lingerie...there's no reason you should look that _sexy_." Ringo continued the assault with his tongue on George's nipples. George grabbed a handful of Ringo's maple locks and pushed his hips up at the same time he tried to push Ringo's head down. Ringo surprisingly complied and went down to lick into George's belly button.

Ringo kissed down his stomach and met the waistband of George's lacy underwear. He ran his hands up and over the material, groaning at the feeling. George sat up in his elbows, watching with half lidded eyes as Ringo admired his outfit.

"Like what you see?" George turned over and pushed his arse up into Ringo's face, a soft smack resounding through the room.

"Yeah...a lot," Ringo breathed as he grabbed George's wiggling arse. George whined and pushed back more, Ringo's nose bumping his covered cheeks.

"Go on. Have me."

"I want to admire you. Can I take a picture?"

"Anything you want, baby." Ringo shot up and grabbed his camera, standing behind George on the bed.

"Just like that...there ya go." George arched his back and stuck his bum out, the lacy material stretching to fit his somewhat masculine frame. Ringo's mouth watered slightly at the sight and he clicked the shutter, capturing the sinful image forever.

George then flipped himself over and stuck two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them and moaning provocatively. Ringo took another picture. George posed in several suggestive positions and eventually reached up to tangle his fingers in Ringo's hair, bringing him down for a kiss, tongues battling and teeth nipping.

George reached low and grabbed Ringo's erection through his trousers, eliciting a moan from the older man. Ringo threw his camera aside and grabbed George's hips, pulling him close to him and ravishing his jawline and behind his ear. George groaned wantonly at the sensation and bucked his hips forward. Ringo growled and bent down, coming face to face with the straining underwear.

"Let's get these off, yeah?" Ringo said and pulled the knickers off, revealing George's hard, leaking cock. Even though he had shaved his legs, the dense, dark curls around George's manhood remained. The contrast made Ringo's eyes roll back into his head, and he mouthed the side of George's cock, breathing in his musky scent. George whined and pushed Ringo's head towards his throbbing erection. Ringo pulled away and stood George up on the bed, pulling his girly underwear off of his slender legs completely.

"Yer keeping the stockings and whatever the hell that naughty thing is on ye," Ringo commanded and pulled George back onto the bed, turning him around and kissing the small of his back. He pulled away and smacked the now exposed flesh, the sound ringing through the room. Ringo kneaded the pink flesh and kissed the tender spot where a hand print began to form. He grabbed his camera and took a picture of the red skin and took one of his bejeweled hand squeezing the flesh.

"Aren't you gonna tie me up, baby?" George asked, turning his head to look at Ringo. Ringo set his camera aside for a final time and reached up to grab the rope, pushing George up the bed. George pressed his wrists out and let Ringo do as he pleased. Ringo left enough room for George to turn his body as he pleased, but left no room to move his hands. George laid with his hips in the air and hands clasped together, holding himself up in his elbows.

"You're so pretty, Georgie. All tied up for me to do as I please with ye. You want me to have my way, do you?"

"Yes, please," George whined and pressed his hips back.

"You'll have to be patient, darlin'. M'gonna look at ye for a bit...work myself up."

"I can't, Ritchie. I need you, baby." George spread his legs a little and pressed all the way back into Ringo's crotch, grinding down into it and moaning at the feeling. Ringo leaned over George back and kissed into his ear.

"You know what, love?" he whispered, "I don't think I can wait anymore."

"Good." George cried out as Ringo bit into his shoulder and trailed down to his awaiting arse. Ringo reached over George to grab something, and by the looks of it to George, that something was lube.

Apparently George had guessed correctly when the sound of the bottle cap opening met his ears and Ringo poured some onto George's eager, twitching hole.

Ringo rubbed the tip of a finger against the opening, causing it to flutter and George to push back. Ringo grinned and ran the finger up and down George's arsecrack, teasing the man and making him whine needily.

"Ringooooo," George begged, turning his head to look at Ringo. As he did, Ringo decided to press two digits into his entrance, feeling the ring of muscles contract around them.

"Jesus! Please!"

"Anything for you, Georgie." And Ringo began to pump his fingers in and out, reaching deep into George to find his prostate. George screamed when Ringo pressed against it, pushing hard on the gland and pulling his fingers back. George went with them, chasing the wonderful feeling of being filled. Ringo placed his other hand on George's arsecheek, spreading it open to move easier.

"You're perfect, Geo. So beautiful, stretchin' for me like the little slut you are. Are you my slut, Georgie? Are you a slut for me cock?" Ringo spoke in a low voice, making George's cock twitch. George threw his head back.

"Yes! Oh, God!" George cried out as Ringo added a third finger, scissoring them inside of him. Ringo pumped his fingers faster, causing a constant stream of moans and pleas to come from George's mouth.

"I'm gonna fuck you now, George," Ringo leaned over to speak in his ear as he retracted his fingers. George moaned weakly and nodded, eager to finally have Ringo properly inside of him.

Ringo began to undress himself, pulling off his more than uncomfortable trousers and his straining boxers. He left on his white button down shirt, but unbuttoned it, liking the contrast between himself and George. He grabbed the lube and poured some onto his length, fucking his fist a few times to spread the jelly-like substance.

"Are you ready, Georgie?"

"Jesus, yes," George groaned. Ringo pressed the head of his cock against George's waiting entrance and pushed forward the slightest bit. Both he and George let out a moan as he pushed in.

"God, yer fuckin' gorgeous. I love you, Geo, I fuckin' love you," Ringo spoke as he made his way into the tight heat of his boyfriend. George had no response, but only dropped his head with a lewd, needy moan, which Ringo interpreted as, "I love you, too, now hurry up."

"Almost there, darlin', just a little more. Yer doin' so well for me, love." Ringo grabbed at George's hips, and seconds later he bottomed out. George sighed and lifted his head.

"Are ye gonna move, then?" He gave Ringo a bitchy look that was soon twisted into a mix of confusion and pleasure as Ringo pushed his hips forward.

"Yes, I am," Ringo said with a smug look, pulling out and thrusting forward somewhat roughly. George turned his head back around to face frontwards and moved his hips when Ringo grabbed his waist. Ringo looked to where he and George were connected and pulled out slowly to watch the stretch of George's hole. He moaned deeply at the dirty sight and sped up gradually. After changing position a few times, he found George's prostate, causing the younger man to arch his back and cry out sharply, gasping for air.

"Jesus! Fuck, right there!" George yelled as Ringo sped up, thrusting relentlessly against the sweet spot. George dropped to his chest, his arms unable to hold his weight, sticking his bum up further into the air. He was moaning and gasping and panting like an animal, spurring Ringo on. Eventually, George began to grow desperate, his wrists twisting in their restraint.

"Ritchie, touch me. Please, please, touch me. Oh, God, I need it. I need you. _Touch me_ ," he begged, pulling his arms hard against the rope, pulling the headboard with it.

"Hang on a sec, love, just hang on," Ringo cooed, losing his dominant tone. George whined loudly and pulled harder.

"Baby, I _need_ you. Please, please, _please_. Oh, _God_!" George cried out as Ringo thrusted rather harshly into him. Ringo stopped, suddenly, and reached forward to George's wrists. He untied the rope connecting him to the bed, but kept his wrists tied. He pulled out of George and lifted him, laying down on his back and letting George straddle him.

"Go on then," Ringo began, "Have your pleasure." George looked at him with wide, lost eyes, but noticed the smug look on Ringo's face. He immediately got the idea and moved to push impale himself onto Ringo's throbbing length. Ringo let out a deep groan and grabbed George's hips, guiding him. George brought his tied hands behind his neck, leaning his head back onto them.

Finally, he was sat fully on Ringo's lap so he opened his eyes and looked deep into his boyfriends ocean blue ones. He moved his hips up and down slowly, tauntingly, before speeding up, bouncing happily on Ringo's cock. He pulled his hands down and wrapped both of them around his leaking prick, moving up and down it with difficulty. Ringo noticed George's struggle and took pity on the man, pushing his hands out of the way and taking a hold of his cock, pumping steadily with George's movements.

"That's it, baby, yeah," George groaned and swiveled his hips. Ringo growled at the sharp movement and sat up, letting George wrap his legs around him as best as he could and still move. He took George's hands wrapped in the red material and untied them, freeing George's hands which went straight for the back of Ringo's head, pulling him in for a kiss. Ringo pushed George closer to him with his free hand and kissed George hard.

George ran his hands through Ringo's hair sweetly as they both pulled away, his hips moving slower. Ringo kissed down his neck and licked at the hollow of his throat where sweat was beading. George purred at the sensation and moved faster, making Ringo's thrust up into him. The two moved together in harmony, George lifting his hips and Ringo pulling him back down, his left hand pumping George in time to the thrusts.

"I'm close, Ritch. C'mon," George said and tried to speed up. Ringo nodded with his face against George's neck and sped up for George, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh becoming louder and louder.

"You want me to come inside of you? Wanna feel me fill you up?" Ringo growled into his neck.

"Yes! Please! I'm gonna come, Ringo, please!" George was desperate for release, his toes curling in his dark stockings and his fingers clutching at Ringo's skin.

"I'll get you there, darlin'. Come on," Ringo moved his wrist faster. George was letting out a constant stream of noises now, his words mostly incoherent. Ringo sucked a purple mark onto the crook of George's neck and pumped his hand hard, feeling George arch his body more than he has before, his hips bucking wildly into Ringo's hand. Ringo trailed his mouth down to George's collarbone and he bit down. Hard.

George _keened_ and dug his fingernails into Ringo's shoulders, stripes of white, pearly semen shooting from his twitching cock and onto his chest and Ringo's shirt. Ringo moved his hips hard as he felt George clenching around him and a few seconds later he was releasing inside of George, just like he said he would. George let Ringo ride out his high as he was letting George do, his breath hitching in his throat as Ringo's cock accidentally bumped against his sensitive prostate.

"Sorry, love," Ringo said quietly, moving George from his lap. George only sighed and softly pushed Ringo backwards so they were both lying down.

"You really do look gorgeous, Georgie. It wasn't some game to me."

"I know, baby. I know," George said and kissed Ringo's smooth chest. He gazed at Ringo with a dazed look on his face, a sloppy grin on his mouth.

"What?" Ringo asked, kissing the top of George's head. George chuckled softly, shaking his head, and kissed Ringo, pushing his tongue into his mouth playfully and nibbling on his bottom lip. He pulled away and began giggling uncontrollably. Ringo looked at him confusedly and shook his head, laughing with him. George eventually slowed down and in between deep breaths, he said, "I ruined your shirt."

Ringo was silent, but soon broke into a grin, rolling on top of George, spreading his hands on his chest and rubbing the sticky cum around.

"You ruined your chest, too."

"You did that!"

"That's not mine. Mine's inside of that pretty little arse of yours."

"Where it should be."

"Yeah. But now I've gotta clean this up," Ringo said with a cheeky wink, his head moving down to George's chest. George gasped when he felt Ringo's tongue on his chest, licking up his release. He began to giggle, but his laughter was soon drowned out by moaning. Ringo chuckled and continued working, his erection returning as he ran his tongue over the leather straps on George's chest.

Maybe a second round wouldn't kill them.

 


End file.
